


Miss Me in the Morning

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Morning Cuddles, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: for day 7 of klancemasweek, prompt: morning/snuggles





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short but I've been suffering from writer's block a bit today. Also, this fic can been as a post-winter break continuation of my cold/warmth fic from earlier in the week so be sure to check that out if you haven't already ;)

Keith’s still not used to waking up next to Lance. It had been different when he stayed with Lance’s family over the break. The snow on the ground and the lights everywhere had made it seem like a distant universe. An alternate reality in which the morning sunlight would catch on Lance’s soft brown hair and Keith would run his fingers through it. A different dimension where Keith would wake up with a pair of arms around his waist, a broad chest with a calming heartbeat his pillow. But here they are in the beginning of the new semester, and Lance is still next Keith, snoring away in the early hours of the morning (though he still won’t admit it). Keith props himself up on one elbow to better look at his sleeping boyfriend. He’s always thought that Lance looks the most beautiful in the morning, sleepy and peaceful, no lines of worry in his brow. Keith reaches out a hand to stroke Lance’s cheek, which is met with a sigh of contentment. 

“I didn’t know you were awake.” Keith smiles as Lance slowly opens his eyes.

“I wasn’t.” Lance yawns. He takes Keith’s hand from his face and kisses it softly.

Lance isn’t used to it either. The comforting sound of Keith’s breathing in the dead of night. The smell of Keith’s shampoo on his pillows. The amazing way he gets woken up every morning, whether it be a hand on the cheek or a kiss on the neck (among other things, mind you). The way he’s not alone when he has nightmares. How Keith will rub comforting circles into Lance’s back. Forehead kisses in the morning and night. Keith stealing all the blankets. Lance sits up and stretches, yawning again. He’s not used it, but he sure as hell doesn’t mind it, and hates leaving it every morning when he has to go to class. He gives Keith a quick kiss before getting up and putting on some clothes.

“Will you be out all day?” Keith asks as he rubs sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah.” Lance tugs on some jeans. “Sorry babe, but education is important too.” Keith laughs at that. “Are you just gonna stay in again?”

“Obviously.” Keith replies. “It’s still cold as fuck outside and I have a lot of reading to do.” Lance smiles at his boyfriend’s grumpiness.

“Suit yourself.” He crosses back over to the bed to give Keith another kiss before leaving. “See you later.” Keith waves Lance off, a warmth in his chest blooming as he sees Lance go.

…

Keith smiles when he finally hears Lance’s key turning in the door of their room. Lance still has trouble working the lock properly, and so it makes a distinctive jiggling sound only when Lance uses it. Keith quickly finishes annotating the page he’s on before carefully bookmarking it and closing it. He knows he’s not going to get any work done as soon as Lance comes through the door. When he finally gets the lock to cooperate, Lance enters the room with a bang, flinging the door open and allowing it to slam shut on its own. He lets out a deep sigh before unceremoniously dropping his backpack on the floor with a loud thud.

“Bad day?” Keith asks, getting up from his desk.

“Terrible.” Lance replies, taking off his hoodie and flinging it at his bed. “I didn’t get to kiss you or hold you all day!” Keith rolls his eyes, but his expression is soft.

“You kissed me before you left this morning.” Keith leans on the back of his chair and Lance’s eyes sparkle.

“But that was just a peck!” Lance protests. He crosses the room until he’s standing directly in front of Keith. “I didn’t get to do this.” He wraps his arms firmly around Keith before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Keith melts into the kiss, bringing his hands up so that his fingers are running through Lance’s hair. Lance is pushing Keith’s back into the desk and so Keith takes the opportunity to wrap his legs around Lance’s waist. Lance quickly readjusts his arms so that he’s supporting all of Keith’s weight, then deepens the kiss, running his tongue over Keith’s lower lip, and eliciting a moan from the dark haired boy. When they break apart, Lance’s lips are wet and swollen and Keith is a daze, blinking to try and reestablish reality.

“So you missed me?” Keith laughs as Lance gives him a light kiss on the cheek.

“How’d you guess?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> klancemas is over and I'm emo. I hope y'all enjoyed this week as much as I have 'cause I had so much fun writing for these prompts! As always come scream about klance with me on tumblr @polaroidpidge
> 
> p.s. sorry the formatting is weird but I couldn't get indents to work for the life of me rip


End file.
